An Actress And A Pianist Can Never Be Together
by KelpayLuv
Summary: Bittersweet Kelpay,  OneShot


How did i get here, simple, Sharpay. I don't know how it started, but i shouldn't have done it. That's all i know. Sharpay seemed nicer, i guess that's why i tried, i saw the other side of her, she let me in. I felt wanted, for the first time in my life. But ask anyone, you never put a pianist with an actress, polar opposite's. It was obvious that this little "Kelsi-Sharpay" thing would never work out, i don't know why i even bothered trying.

It all started after twinkle town. Sharpay tried to stay level headed, but during one private rehearsal with me, she broke down. She was a mess, even though she put on her icy cover, I actually thought that deep down, she might actually be nice. I held her that day, and let her cry, I had never seen Sharpay like this, and despite the fact that Sharpay had always been horrible to me, I still hated to see it.

Day's went by and our relationship continued to grow, slowly, but surely, we became closer. I learned more than I thought I would ever know. Sharpay was icy because she had been left by her mother at a young age, her mother's parting word's being "I can't handle this anymore" after Sharpay had been begging to play with her. She had only been 4, but the memory still followed her. Her father re-married when she was 6. The woman was nice, and became her mother, she took care of her, but the hurt was still there. Sharpay tried so hard at acting because her father was always too busy for her, and if she got the lead role, he felt guilty enough to get off work and come see her.

All these thing's I never believed I would hear, helped me understand why Sharpay was like the was she was. It wasn't her fault. She had been through hell all her life, and in my opinion, i knew that i myself, had I gone through all of that, would most likely not be able to wake up every morning. Sharpay was strong, needless to say, she was brave, no one understood that though.

It could never work out though. Even if we felt safe with each other, and maybe even loved each other. It just couldn't, and wouldn't be, and we knew it would have to end sometime.

But we were both broken, and hurting. I finally felt safe, and appreciated, and loved. Sharpay finally could leave her icy status sometimes, and be protected. So even if it had to end sometime, we would continue it, and hold on as long as we could, because the ride had started, and we were mile's up into the air. If we let go, we would fall and get hurt. So we put it off.

A pianist and an actress don't belong together. They can never be. A pianist is more quite, not very out with their feeling's, and shy, and usually small and easily hurt. An Actress on the other hand can be loud, very mean and cruel, and can pretend that there is no pain.

We continued out relationship no doubt, for a bit of time. But it always had to end. There would always be that saying, that deadline, those line's keeping us apart. We never wanted it to end, but it had to, so it did. Slowly, like the tide sneaking up on the sand. But then it was over, and the pain and hurt returned, only no one could fix it. But it was okay, because right from the beginning, it was never meant to last, we knew it wouldn't

Because everyone knows, a pianist and an actress can never be together.

**Okay, so this is my little oneshot. It's my little baby. I've had the idea for awhile, but finally getting it in print helps. I kinda liked the idea of a pianist and an actress never being together, it help's a lot writing this though because i can get out my feeling's from both Sharpay's, and Kelsi's point's of view, except that my feeling's are ****towards**** a dancer. I myself am an actress & pianist. But i guess the saying in my life would be "A dancer and an actress, can never be together" Oh and just so you guy's know the dancer is a guy, i'm as straight as a stick so don't go thinking i'm a lez... not that there is anything wrong with that, but still :-) **** So anyway, had the idea from that, it was my ****inspiration**** :-) Please Review!**


End file.
